


Дракон в комнате

by marianna_night



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dragons, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Multi, Reveal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: Фелисити случайно раскрывает себя.





	Дракон в комнате

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dragon in the Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933107) by [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ). 



> Не бечено, не вычитывалось, первый публичный перевод. Стиль автора максимально сохранен

История их раскрытия уморительна.

\- Стой. Подожди. То есть когда Огненный шторм и Сара вели себя как уроды насчет тебя и контроля сознания… Они на самом деле были полными козлами, которые каким-то образом забыли обо всей той истории про тебя в качестве охотника за головами с промытыми мозгами?

Ну, _Мик_ думает, что это уморительно.

Мик пожимает плечами.

\- Мы просто не говорим об этом.

\- Но _Сара_ забыла? Сара Лэнс, женщина, которая буквально прошла через Лигу Убийц больше одного раза?

\- …ха. Полагаю, если смотреть на это так, то возможно Блонди не забывала.

\- Но она все равно делала это.

\- Э?

Гостиная моментально поглощена ревущей зверюгой размером с лошадь-тяжеловоза.

Внезапно размер квартиры приобретает новый смысл.

\- Фелисити! – восклицает Оливер. – Я думал, что мы собирались сообщить ему об этом мягко!

Симпатичный дракон ревёт снова и ломает кофейный столик своими зубами. После чего она видимо понимает, что сделала, и крошечный человек возвращается, прикрывая рот руками. Голая, кроме всего прочего.

\- Я… Я не хотела этого делать! – говорит она, - простите. – После чего смотрит на себя и вскрикивает. – Простите! Простите, мне так… жаль.

\- Мик… ты… - Оливер моргает. – Ты смеёшься.

Мик не просто смеётся. Он упал с дивана. Тот горячий шоколад, что он пил? Давайте просто скажем, что Леонард Снарт переворачивается в своей могиле. Прямо как Мик, катающийся по этому натёртому полу, пытаясь не потерять сознание.

\- Значит ли это, что он не возражает? – шепчет Фелисити громким сценическим шёпотом.

Не возражает ли он? Мик смеётся громче.

\- Мик? – осторожно спрашивает Фелисити. – Ты… в порядке? Насчёт этой штуки с драконом, но не только. Ну, знаешь, в общем.

Мик поднимает трясущийся палец. Он должен подняться, правда должен. О, боги.

Наконец, он встает на ноги и заглатывает несколько вдохов.

\- Я в жизни не видел такого превращения, как это, Стёклышко.

Фелисити и Оливер перекидываются быстрым взглядом.

\- То есть ты… видел превращение? – спрашивает Фелисити с надеждой.

Мик широко улыбается.

Вся квартира внезапно поглощена чудищем из тёмно-красных чешуй.

Он даже не представлял, что Оливер может так пищать.

\- Мик! – вскрикивает Фелисити. – Мик, ты… Почему ты ничего нам не сказал? Хорошо, это лицемерие, учитывая, что мы собирались сказать тебе позже, но… Я не могу поверить!

Крошечный дракон возвращается, маленькая кремовая прелесть рядом с красным, с паутинкой вен цвета электрик по всему ее телу. Она тыкается в Мика и забирается ему на спину, чтобы обнять его шею всем телом. До того, как он задохнется от придавливающего его веса, Оливер вытащен когтем Мика и подвешен за воротник, выглядя совершенно сбитым с толку.

\- Я встречаюсь с двумя драконами, - произносит он.

Мик снова грохочет смехом.

\- Поздравляю, Робин Гуд.

\- Это так здорово! – чирикает Фелисити. – Так здорово! Я искала себе приятеля для полётов, но со всеми этими делами Стрелы я никого не могла найти! А теперь _ты_ здесь и ты _огромен_! – выдыхает она, крошечные рога ударяются о потолок. – А ты огнедышащий? Ты можешь поджаривать своим огнём?

\- Кофейный столик, - булькает Оливер.

\- Конечно я могу поджаривать своим огнём, - ворчливо говорит Мик. – За кого ты меня принимаешь?

\- Я принимаю тебя за _дракона!_ – взвизгивает Фелисити. – Лучшее. Свидание. В жизни!

\- Драконы, - произносит Оливер.

На удивление, на шум им жалуются только один раз.


End file.
